Triangle Love
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Yukimura Hyouga seorang anak yang berpacaran dengan Kishibe Daiga, tetapi temannya yang bernama Amemiya Taiyou cemburu akan hal itu. Pada akhirnya Taiyou tidak lagi cemburu akan tetapi suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi. Maaf, summary jelek. Sebaiknya langsung membaca saja, jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan review :3


Nanda : Minna, aku akan membuat Fic yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan.. ehemyaoiehem. Jadi, selamat membaca. XD Gomen, jika selama ini ada Chara yang namanya lagi, saya minta maaf jika ada nama chara yang salah dan tolong jangan pukul saya *lebay* karena saya masih kurang tahu betul nama yang tetap untuk Chara itu.. Sekali lagi, maaf jika ada nama chara di fic sebelumnya salah. #lagi.. Dan maaf, jika genrenya salah dengan isi fic ini.. (karena saya itu tidak terlalu bisa memilih genre dengan tepat.) Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, karena saya itu buta Genre #membungkuk 90 derajat

* * *

Triangle Love

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 ©

Rate : T

Character(s) : Yukimura Hyouga, Amemiya Taiyou, Kishibe Daiga, dan teman-temannya :3

Genre(s) : Friendship (Lho?), Hurt/Comfort

Warning(s) : Siapkan kantung muntah bila perlu, kadang ada bagian yang di dramatisir, terdapat unsur-unsur yaoi di dalam fic ini, banyak chara yang OOC, typo suka bertebaran di galaxi bima sakti(?), Chara Death, 'blablabla...' jika ada tanda seperti itu berarti chara itu berbicara dalam hati, capslock sewaktu-waktu dapat jebol, bahasa bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, isi judul da genre kadang agak-agak ga nyambung dan lain sebagainya

.

.

Jika, tidak suka silahkan close sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Jika, masih penasaran silahkan membaca! XD

.

.

* * *

**(Yukimura POV)**

Pagi hari yang indah.. Tetapi, sepertinya masih kurang jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Aku sangat sekali ingin bertemu dengannya, karena sudah libur hari sekolah aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya.

Orang yang sangat aku cintai dari lubuk hatiku..

Dia..

.

.

.

.

Kishibe Daiga, yang aku pikir tadinya aku hanya bisa mencapai sebatas sahabat saja bersamanya..

Tapi, lama kelamaan di hatiku ini tumbuh perasaan yang di sebut dengan cinta..

Hah.. Entah kenapa alasannya aku mencintai dia, tapi.. Akankah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama kepadaku? _Drrrtt drrrt_

"Hallo, di sini berbicara dengan Yukimura. Dengan siapa ya?" tanyaku kepada yang ada di sebrang sana.

"_Hallo juga Yukimura, lama tak jumpa. Ini aku Kishibe, ano... Apa hari ini kamu ada acara?" _tanya Kishibe dari sebrang sana, hampir saja aku ingin berteriak tetapi tidak jadi. Takut mengganggu tetangga.

"Iya, Kishibe lama tak jumpa. Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku kembali kepadanya.

"_Um.. Nanti, mau tidak ke taman bersamaku?"_ ajaknya kepadaku dan.. dan.. Aku tidak percaya, seorang Kishibe Daiga yang baik hati, manis, imut, dan di kenal tidak terlalu terbuka dengan temannya itu mengajakku pergi ke taman..

"Baiklah, aku mau.. Jam berapa?" tanyaku kepadanya takut jika telat.

"_Jam 10 pagi, di taman dekat air mancur. Aku tunggu di sana, sampai jumpa.." _kata Kishibe dan itu mengakhiri percakapanku dengannya _tuut tuuut_.

Aku masih tidak percaya, eh.. Tapi tunggu dulu, sekarang jam berapa? HAH!? Sudah pukul 9 aku harus bergegas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman, aku melihatnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hah.. Kishibe, maaf ya aku terlambat." Kataku yang habis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, karena berlari dari rumah ke taman memang agak dekat sih.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga baru sampai di sini." Katanya yang memamerkan senyum yang aku sangat rindukan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku kepadanya dan juga memamerkan senyumku yang kata anak perempuan sih senyuman maut.

"Eh.. Soal itu, aku masih belum memikirkannya." katanya dan membuang muka, saat aku mendekati mukanya. Oh, ternyata pipinya bersemu merah toh.

"Kau malu? Untuk apa kau malu kepada sahabatmu sendiri." Kataku yang mencoba untuk tegar, walau sebetulnya aku merasa hati seperti di tusuk oleh seribu jarum.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak malu kok! Hanya saja.." katanya yang menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mulai menunduk lagi. Kishibe...

"Hanya saja apa?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya dan sekarang dia malah menangis di depanku yang kataku 'Oh dirinya imut sekalii..' dan lupakanlah percakapan diriku sendiri tadi.

"Aku... Yukimura, Aishiteru yo!" teriaknya di depanku dan itulah yang membuatku terkejut, dia mengatakan itu di sini juga, saat ini juga, detik ini juga rasanya aku ingin segera pingsan.

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Kishibe?" kataku yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh 'Bodohnya dirimu Yukimura' kataku dalam hati lalu menepuk jidat.

"Aishiteru yo, Yukimura!" teriaknya lagi dan kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi, dan aku masih tidak percaya masa sih.. Seorang Kishibe Daiga mau mempacari sahabatnya sendiri, tapi.. Jika aku bilang begitu sama saja, aku membohongi hatiku sendiri dong.

"Tapi, Kishibe aku kan anak laki-laki dan kau juga anak laki-laki." Kataku yang di sambut tatapan sedih Kishibe dia cemberut.. Aduh, apa yang salah dengan otakku ini sih.

"Aku tidak peduli! Biarpun kamu adalah sahabatku, biarpun kamu anak laki-laki, biarpun kamu anak perempuan atau tidak mempunyai jenis kelamin sekalipun aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Yukimura!" teriaknya lagi dan lama-lama teriakkannya makin mengeras.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah memeluknya dan.. "Aishiteru yo, Kishibe." kataku kepada Kishibe dengan suara pelan. Lalu, aku lepaskan pelukanku dan dia tersenyum manis. Tapi, saat itu juga...

"KYAAAA! Yukimura dan Kishibe berpacaran, Kyousuke lihat mereka berpacaran!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku, dan aku sangat kenal sekali dengan suaranya yaitu Matsukaze Tenma.

"Wah..Wah.. Yukimura punya pacar baru nih, selamat yah." Kata Kyousuke yang hampir ingin aku tampar tetapi tidak jadi karena ada Kishibe takut-takut kena juga.

"Apa urusanmu di sini?" tanyaku ketus kepada Kyousuke dan menatapnya dengan tajam, dia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan begitu, aku kan hanya sedang menemani Tenma berjalan-jalan saja." Katanya yang menunjuk Tenma yang sedang bertanya-tanya kepada Kishibe dan entahlah apa itu.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan nada yang tidak enak untuk di dengar.

"Hah.. Ayolah, Yukimura. Aku sudah bilangkan hanya ingin menemani Tenma jalan-jalan tidak lebih dan tidak kurang kok." kata Kyousuke yang membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Jagalah Kishibe baik-baik, orang seperti dia jarang ada."katanya kepadaku lalu tersenyum. Aku hanya membuang muka yang tak menentu arahnya kemana.

"Hey, begini saja. Taiyou kan sedang sakit, jadi kita menjenguknya saja di kolam renang.." kata Tenma dengan polosnya yang berhasil membuatku dan Kyousuke sweatdrop.

"Bukan kolam renang Tenma.. Tapi, rumah sakit." kata Kishibe yang membenarkan kata-kata Tenma tadi.

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Jadi, ayo kita jenguk Taiyou di rumah sakit." kata Tenma yang menggandeng tangan Kyousuke lalu meminta aku dan Kishibe untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Tenma mengantarkan kami ke halaman belakangnya. Katanya biasanya kalau jam segini Taiyou ada di sana, bukannya istirahat di dalam kamarnya.

"Nah, itu dia. Taiyou!" teriak Tenma yang melambai-lambaikan tangan lalu berlari kearah sesosok Amemiya Taiyou yang terduduk di kursi roda.

"Ah.. Tenma, Kyousuke, Kishibe dan Yukimura. Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Taiyou yang tersenyum indah bagaikan matahari(?) kepada kami.

"Hahahaha.. Kami hanya ingin menjengukmu saja, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Kyousuke ramah dan yang aku herankan sejak kapan sifatnya begitu!

"Mulai membaik, tetapi kata dokter aku belum bisa berjalan sepenuhnya." kata Taiyou yang masih tersenyum seperti tadi dan dia tersenyum hanya mengarah kepadaku, aneh.

"Sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai bisa begini?" tanya Kishibe yang sepertinya terlihat iba melihat keadaan Taiyou.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja. Oh, aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku kurang hati-hati saat menyeberang jalan." kata Taiyou yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan 100% aku percaya bahwa itu tidak gatal.

"Lainkali, hati-hati sebelum menyeberang jalan biasalah untuk melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri." kataku kepada Taiyou yang tiba-tiba saja muka Taiyou menjadi bersemu merah.

"Taiyou kamu kenapa!? KAMU PANAS TAIYOU!" teriak Tenma yang lebih dulu memegang kening Taiyou dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa." kata Taiyou yang kemudian mukanya kembali seperti biasa dan dia masih tersenyum.

"Oh, ya Taiyou kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Tenma kepada Taiyou dengan bersemangat sekali.

**(Taiyou POV)**

"Oh, ya Taiyou kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Tenma kepadaku dengan semangat sekali. Tentu saja aku belum tahu Tenma, kau kan belum meberitahukannya kepadaku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku yang pura-pura penasaran saja agar menyenangkan hatinya.

"YUKIMURA DAN KISHIBE PACARAN LOH!" teriak Tenma dihadapanku dan aku terkejut sangat terkejut, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Iya, aku dan Kishibe pacaran." kata Yukimura yang tersenyum kepadaku dan merangkul Kishibe yang tersenyum kepadaku juga, aku hanya membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyum palsu.

'Yukimura andai kamu tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini... Rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk oleh bermilyaran pedang...' kataku yang bergumam sendiri sampai..

"Taiyou, Taiyou, TAIYOU!" teriak Kyousuke yang menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah di depan mukaku, aku langsung menengok ke atas.

"Iya ada apa?" tanyaku kepada Kyousuke yang terlihat cemas begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Sebetulnya ada apa?

"Jangan melamun Taiyou, kamu itukan tampan.. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih? Ayo ceritakanlah kepada kami, kami ini kan temanmu juga." kata Tenma yang menyemangatiku, aku hanya tersenyum palsu.. Itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, terima kasih ya telah menjengukku kemari." kataku yang kemudian menggerakan kursi rodaku menuju kamarku di rumah sakit ini..

Sesampainya di kamar, aku hanya bisa dibantu perawat di rumah sakit ini untuk naik ketempat tidur. Setelah, aku tertidur lebih tepatnya pura-pura mereka keluar dari kamarku.

'Yukimura.. Aku juga mencintaimu, tadinya aku ingin bilang kemarin.. Tetapi, karena kejadian itu. Aku tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku kepadamu Yukimura. Andai saja kamu mengetahui perasaanku ini, andai saja aku dapat merubah semuanya.. Ah, aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus bisa melupakannya tapi.. Aku benar-benar mencintainya tulus dari hati...' gumamku dalam hati yang berkahir dengan aku yang tertidur lelap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tokk tokk! _Suara ketukan pintu? Apakah ini mimpi atau bukan? _tokk tokk! _ Eh!? jam 12 malam, siapa yang ingin menjengukku semalam ini.

"Masuk, pintunya tidak di kunci kok." kataku yang mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, saat aku melihatnya.. Dia mengenakan jersey raimon? Apakah itu Tenma?

"Permisi, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu Taiyou?" tanya orang yang sangat aku kenal dan sekaligus orang yang sangat aku cintai.. Aku ingin memeluknya.. Aduh, masih sakit rupanya.

"Taiyou! Kau tidak usah berdiri, tiduran saja. Aku bisa menemanimu kok." kata Yukimura yang menggendongku kembali ke kasur. Tapi, bukankah..

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bilang kok ke Kishibe bahwa aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu sembuh." katanya yang tersenyum manis. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang menjanggal dari semua ini.

"Tapi, ba..ba..Ba..Bagaimana dengan Kishibe?" tanyaku yang agak terbatah-batah di awal kalimat. Karena, sebenarnya hatiku sakit saat bertanya itu. Berarti itu sama saja aku dendam pada Kishibe dong!?

"Kishibe, dia tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, dia besok ingin ke rumah saudaranya di..di.. di.. Aku lupa dimana. Yang jelas rumah saudaranya jauh dari sini." katanya menjelaskan kepadaku dengan senyum manisnya lagi.

Baru saja aku ingin berbicara, tetapi sudah di dului oleh Yukimura.

"Nah, sebaiknya kamu tidur Taiyou. Kamu sedang sakit, tidur ya. Agar tidak tambah sakit." katanya lagi dan menyelimutiku dengan selimut. Aku menarik bajunya.

"Yu..yu..Yuki..Yukimura." kataku yang memanggil namanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya ada apa Taiyou?" tanyanya kepadaku dan membalikan badannya sehingga dia bisa melihat kearahku dengan tidak menengok.

"A..A..a..Ai.." kataku yang belum selesai dan terpotong oleh kata-kata Yukimura.

"Maaf, Taiyou aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain, selain dirimu." kata Yukimura yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi.." kataku yang langsung mencium bibirnya sebentar, sebelum dia kembali tidur.

"Ta..Ta..Taiyou?" kata Yukimura yang terlihat bingung sekaligus kaget. Aduh, apa yang harus aku katakan setelah ini...

"Ah.. Yukimura, itu maksudku.. itu..itu.." kataku yang terbata-bata dan masih mencari alasan yang tepat sampai...

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Taiyou. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." kata Yukimura yang memelukku sebentar, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Yukimura... Kalau kau tidak menerima perasaanmu kenapa dirimu memelukku?' kataku yang didalam hati. Dan aku akan mencoba menangis , untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Yukimura... Tapi, kamu maukan menemaniku di sini?" tanyaku sambil menangis kepadanya dan menundukkan kepalaku agar terlihat aku tidak berbohong kepadanya.

"Ah.. Taiyou kamu jangan menangis, aku akan menemanimu kok. Tenang saja, aku masih ada di sini kok.." kata Yukimura yang memelukku, berhasilkah? Akankah Yukimura mau menerima perasaanku? Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, dan aku masih terus menangis.

"Yukimura?" tanyaku yang bingung melihat mukanya yang juga menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Taiyou, tapi... Kishibe, bagaimana ya aku bilangnya. Sebenarnya, saat itu aku sedang bimbang antara memilihmu atau Kishibe." kata Yukimura yang menunduk sangat dalam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat mimik wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Sebetulnya, di hatimu kamu mencintai siapa? Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Yukimura. Lebih baik kau jujur kepadaku dan Kishibe." kataku yang tersenyum dan melupakan rencanaku semula.. Eh!? Yukimura meneteskan air matanya, apa aku yang telah melakukan semua ini kepadanya? Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya.. Bagaimana ini, Yukimura...

"Aku mencitai Kishibe, tapi di sisi lain.. Aku juga merasa kasihan..." kata Yukimura yang aku potong dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

"YUKIMURA! Jika, kau mencintai Kishibe jagalah dia baik-baik. Jujur pada hatimu itu adalah hal yang pertama, dan kau tidak perlu kasihan kepadaku. Lagipula, kita bisa menjadi sahabat bukan." kataku yang sudah kelewat dari rencanaku semula. Terus terang, aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku. Tetapi, lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada temanku sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah... Dirimu menyukaiku?" tanya Yukimura sepertinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti hatiku. Yukimura...

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tetapi Kishibe sudah mencintaimu dari dua tahun yang lalu.." kataku yang mengatakannya dengan senyum manisku, dan Yukimura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat tidur Taiyou. Chu~" kata Yukimura mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' kepadaku lalu mengecup keningku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uhn? Silau.. Apa sudah pagi? Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku. Dan di sambut...

"Ohayou, Taiyou! Kau sudah bangun, mari kita sarapan.." kata Yukimura yang membawakan semangkuk bubur yang sangat aku benci. Apalagi, tidak ada tambahan di bubur itu.

"Aku tidak mau memakan bubur itu!" teriakku kepada Yukimura lalu menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangaku.

"Tapi, Taiyou bukankah kalau sakit harus memakan bubur?" tanya Yukimura kepadaku dengan nada yang polos. Anak ini..

"Aku hanya mau jika ada tambahan di bubur itu." kataku yang masih menutup mulutku.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda kok. Kata dokter kamu sudah boleh memakan ini dan nanti siang aku akan menemanimu pulang ke rumahmu kok." kata Yukimura yang nyengir lalu memberikan sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada semangkuk kecil berisi nasi, semangkuk sop dan tentu saja peralatan makan dan air putih.

"WAHHH... Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dan memakan makanan yang seperti ini. Selamat makan!" teriakku yang mengucapkan kata 'selamat makan' lalu, memakannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Yukimura.. Dia hanya memakan sebuah roti coklat sepertinya dan meminum jus buah.. 'Yukimura, kenapa kau hanya memakan makanan itu?'

"Ehm.. Kenapa kau menatapku dengan heran seperti itu Taiyou? Aku kalau pagi-pagi tidak terlalu suka makan yang berat-berat." kata Yukimura yang hampir membuatku menyemburkan minumanku kemukanya, jujur saja.. Aku sudah selesai makan sekarang.

"Oh.. begitu, Yukimura kamu sudah selasai belum makannya? Kalau sudah, ayo mandi dan pulang kerumahku." kataku kepada Yukimura dengan senyum yang berhiaskan sinar matahari yang merambat masuk dari jendela rumah sakit.

"Eh... Aku sudah mandi dari tadi jam 7 pagi, sebaiknya dirimu yang mandi. Dan kata dokter kamu sudah bisa berjalan sekarang." kata Yukimura yang ikut tersenyum juga kepadaku, dan wajahnya itu bermandikan cahaya yang sangat cerah... Yukimura mengapa sepertinya kamu lebih cocok di sebut cantik ya?

"Hoi..Hoi.. Taiyou jangan bilang aku ini cantik di dalam hatimu. Aku ini bisa membaca pikiran seseorang tahu." kata Yukimura yang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan mukanya. Eh? Ternyata dia tahu ya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan...

"Hehehehe... Baiklah aku akan mandi." kataku lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi, kalian tidak boleh mengintip ya.

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya aku bisa juga berjalan tapi, mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda ya? Apakah karena aku sudah tak lama berjalan.. Mungkin, saja begitu. Baiklah, sekarang aku dan Yukimura sedang berjalan di taman. Tentu saja untuk merefreshing kan diriku, yang sudah lama tak jalan-jalan ini. Uuuwaaahh... Segarnya udara di luar yang tidak tercemar oleh bau obat-obatan. Jujur saja aku ini tidak menyukai bau obat-obatan itu. Yukimura, aku harus bilang apa kepadanya?

Mungkinkah, terima kasih. Tetapi, sepertinya itu tidak cukup karena dia telah menemaniku semalam. Tapi, hadiah apa yang ia sukai? Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang memberikan hadiah kepada Yukimura.

"Nee.. Taiyou, maukah kau menemaniku ke sebuah toko?" tanya Yukimura yang mengajakku ke sebuah toko. Toko apa? Aku ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, ayo." kataku menjawab ajakan Yukimura tadi. Dan dengan cepat Yukimura menarik tanganku, lalu berlari dengan kencang dan akhirnya sampailah aku dan Yukimura di sebuah toko hadiah. TUNGGU TOKO HADIAH!? Itukan tempat biasa seorang pacar membelikan sesuatu kepada pacarnya... Jangan-jangan Yukimura ingin membelikan sesuatu lagi ke Kishibe ihihihihi...

"Nah.. Temani aku ya, jangan malu." katanya yang agak sedikit sweat drop karena melihat mukaku yang kaget tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Taiyou, kamu ingin menemaniku. Ini untuk mu." kata Yukimura yang memberikanku sebuah gantungan berbentuk matahari yang sedang tersenyum. Tunggu.. Dia tahu dari mana aku suka gambar matahari?

"Oh, ya aku lupa bilang. Aku membelikanmu gantungan handphone berbentuk matahari itu karena namamu Taiyou yang berarti matahari." kata Yukimura yang tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di dekat telinganya. Benar-benar si Yukimura itu.. Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi sudah di putus oleh suara yang tidak bisa aku bilang bagaimana suaranya

"UWOOOH... YUKIMURA, MAU KAMU KEMANAKAN SI KISHIBE KASIHAN DIA... DIA BARU PERGI BEBERAPA HARI SAJA, KAMU SUDAH MENINGGALKANNYA!" teriak seseorang anak bermata kuning ke-emasan yang aku sebut itu mata kucing.. Yupps.. Tentu saja itu Kariya Masaki yang jail, satu hari tanpa kejailannya pasti rasanya aneh.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan Kishibe, lagipula Kishibe yang bilang sendiri kok.. Kalau aku di suruh menjaga Taiyou sampai sembuh." kata Yukimura yang membuang mukanya dan tidak menghadap lagi ke arah Masaki.

"Sudah..sudah.. Maaf, ya Kariya-san itu memang seperti itu." kata anak berambut ungu atau aku harus bilang warna rambutnya itu setara dengan warna antara rambut Yukimura atau Kishibe.. Yupps, itu Kageyama Hikaru dan sekarang dia membawa Kariya pergi dengan cara menariknya paksa.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Masih belum ada yang berbicara..

.

.

.

"Arrrgghhh... Aku tidak tahan, kalau kita berdua terus saja terdiam dan tidak ada yang bicara." kata Yukimura yang tiba-tiba saja mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuatku kaget.

"Tapi, tadi kamu sudah bicara kok Yukimura." jawabku polos dan disambut dengan gembungan pipi Yukimura. Dan rasanya aku ingin meletuskan pipi itu sekarang.

"Maksudku, kita mengobrol bukannya..." belum selesai Yukimura berbicara tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering _Riing Riing!_

"Hallo, disini Yukimrua Hyouga. Siapa yang disana?" tanya Yukimura yang entah kenapa menurutku itu pertanyaan yang aneh, atau aku yang sedang aneh.

"_Hallo, Yukimura.. Ini aku Kishibe, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mungkin akhir liburan sekolah aku baru bisa pulang, tidak apa kan? Kalau begitu terima kasih." _kata Kishibe yang di sebrang sana, tentu saja aku mendengarnya volume suaranya di besarkan oleh Yukimura. _tuuut tuuut_

**(Yukimura POV)**

"_Hallo, Yukimura.. Ini aku Kishibe, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mungkin akhir liburan sekolah aku baru bisa pulang, tidak apa kan? Kalau begitu terima kasih." _kata Kishibe yang di sebrang sana, suaranya agak aku besarkan sehingga Taiyou bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan Kishibe. Tetapi.. Mengapa Kishibe hanya berbicara itu di handphone, biasanya dia juga berbincang-bincang dulu? Atau mungkin, ada urusan dengan keluarganya jadi hanya bisa sebentar mungkin saja begitu.

"Yukimura.. Jangan melamun, hoy!" teriak Taiyou tepat di telingaku, aduh.. Keras sekali sih suaranya.

"Ah.. Iya maaf Taiyou, aku tidak melamun kok." kataku yang tersenyum kepadanya, hari sudah mulai siang ya.. Pasti agak panas, sebaiknya aku harus segera mengajak Taiyou ke tempat itu.

"Yukimura, aku ingin ke sekolah.." kata Taiyou yang membuatku kaget, masalahnya sekarangkan masih hari libur.. Itu anak sudah mau sekolah saja, aku saja masih belum mau.

"Tapi.. Sekarang kan masih libur?" tanyaku kepadanya yang di sambut dengan satu alisnya yang naik, apa maksudnya?

"APA KAMU TIDAK INGAT, BAHWA AKU DAN KAU INI SAMA-SAMA PEMAIN TIM RAIMON!" teriak Taiyou dan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di keningku, lalu aku merasa ada yang janggal... Oh iya, sepak bola kenapa aku bisa lupa. Kan walau hari libur pasti tim raimon akan berlatih.

"Oh, iya aku lupa!" teriakku juga dan menepuk keningku.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi." kata Taiyou yang menarik tanganku dan segera berlari sampai di sekolah raimon.. Tepatnya di lapangan sepak bola Raimon..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih belum ada yang menyadari kedatanganku dengan Taiyou

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Kalian darimana saja, ayo kelapangan." teriak seseorang berambut merah muda dengan dikuncir dua kebawah 'apa yang dikatakan olehku tadi? Aku tidak mengerti..' iya benar, tentu saja dia Kirino Ranmaru.

"Baiklah.." kata Taiyou yang menarik tanganku lagi sehingga aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan kemudian terjatuh di depan kaki seseorang. Dan tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah Kariya Masaki yang jail itu.

"Upps.. Maafkan aku Yukimura." kata Taiyou yang membantuku bangun, belum sempat aku ingin bilang terima kasih...

"Yukimura, kamu berpacaran dengan Kishibe kan?" tanya Shindou yang langsung menatapku di dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, EH!? TAHU DARIMANA DIA!

"Errr... um.. itu... Soal itu, aku memang berpacaran dengan Kishibe. Lalu, ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku kembali kepadanya dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepala saja. Aduh.. dasar Shindou.

"Yukimura..." panggil seseorang dari belakang dan juga menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya bisa menengokan kepalaku kebelakang dan...

"Kenapa kamu tidak berpacaran denganku saja... hiks..hiks.." kata Fey Rune temanku yang aku tidak tahu sama sekali, tiba-tiba dia menangis.. Aduh Aduh bagaimana ini?

"Ayoloh.. Yukimura, kamu nangisin anak kelinci." kata atau kita sebut saja sebagai Kurama Norihito, ya Kurama itu sebenarnya mau menakutiku atau mengejek Fey sih...

"KURAMA! AKU PERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, BAHWA AKU INI BUKAN ANAK KELINCI!" teriak Fey lalu menjitak Kurama dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai kepalanya itu benjol.. ih.. Aku takut dengan Fey...

"Sudah.. Sudah, tidak usah bertengkar. Lagipula, kita di sinikan hanya untuk berlatih dan sekarang berubah menjadi untuk menyambut kembalinya Taiyou yang sembuh." kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat atau apalah itu.. Bernama Nanobana Kinako, dia memang perempuan yang baik..

"Iya.. Iya, aku tahu itu. Penggila permen." kata Fey yang mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kinako.

"Apa kau bilang tadi!?" tanya sekaligus teriak Kinako didepan muka Fey, dan akhirnya mulailah pertengkaran kata-kataan (?) di tim Raimon.

"AKU BILANG KAMU ADALAH PENGGILA PERMEN PEREMPUAN ANEH!" teriak Fey didepan Kinako sambil tersenyum ala devil yang pernah aku lihat senyumannya dari Fudou-san.

"AKU BUKAN PENGGILA PERMEN DAN SATU LAGI! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN ANEH DASAR **LAKI-LAKI KELINCI!**" teriak Kinako lagi di depan Fey dan pecah oleh...

"Berhenti! Kinako dan Fey bisa tidak untuk hari ini saja tidak membuat keributan!" teriak atau tepatnya lerai Tsurugi Yuuichi kakak dari Kyousuke yang sekarang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tenma hanya tersenyum dengan memegang bola, Shinsuke hanya menatap Fey dan Kinako dengan tatapan bingung, Sorano dan manager lainnya hanya bersweatdrop bersama Taiyou yang ada di bangku untuk cadangan, dan aku untuk saat ini hanya menatap bingung.

"Sebetulnya, apa sih yang kalian permasalahkan?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba saja membuat semua orang di situ jaw drop bersamaan, memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku ya?

"Aduh, Yukimura jadi daritadi kamu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka teriakkan?" tanya Minamisawa kepadaku, aku hanya menatapnya bingung lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aduh.. Kamu ini baik, imut, manis, genteng, keren-keren kok telmi sih?" tanya Minamisawa lagi kepadaku sambil memegang pundakku yang sebelah kanan.

"Telmi? Telmi itu apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dua kali. Lalu, semua orang yang ada di situ kembali jaw drop.

"Yukimura... Coba, kau pikirkan baik-baik." kata Taiyou yang memegang pundakku sebelah kiri, pikirkan baik-baik.. Pikirkan..

.

.

.

30 menit

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam 30 menit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 jam...

"Oh, aku baru tahu ternyata dari tadi Kinako dan Fey itu main kata-kataan sampai teriak-teriak!" teriakku dengan kencang dan membuat semua sweatdrop.

"Errr... Yukimura-kun, apakah kamu memerlukan waktu 2 jam untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sepeleh ini?" tanya Kinako yang menatapku serius, 2 jam jadi aku berpikir selama 2 jam..

"Wah... Ini lebih cepat daripada waktu itu, biasanya aku memerlukan waktu 10 jam jika mencerna yang dibicarakan oleh Fubuki-senpai dan Endou-san." kataku yang nyengir dan membuat semua orang menganga kecuali Taiyou. Sebetulnya ada yang salah apa dengan kata-kataku ini?

"TAIYOU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAMU MENCINTAI ORANG YANG TELMI SEPERTI DIA!" teriak Fey sambil menunjuk ke arahku.. Apa salahku kepadanya, lagipula kalau dia tidak senang denganku kenapa tidak bilang daridulu...

"Bagiku tidak masalah mau dia bodoh atau telmi sekalipun, yang penting orang itu baik dan pengertian.." kata Taiyoua yang tersenyum manis dan bermandikan cahaya senja matahari yang cantik. TUNGGU!? APA TADI AKU BILANG SUDAH SENJA!

"Wah..Wah.. Hari sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Jaa nee minna!" teriakku yang berlari menuju ke rumah, sebelum itu aku menyebrang jalan dan saat di tengah-tengah kemudian...

**(Normal POV)**

_Ciiiittt.. Duaaakk... _*author : bingung dah, saya juga bingung.. Plaak jangan bercanda lagi serius juga.*

Hening... Sepi, senyap dan tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat kejadian yang melanda di Raimon Junior High School

.

.

.

Hening dan masih belum ada yang bergerak

.

.

.

Suara isak tangis mulai terdengar samar-samar

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, sehingga tidak dapat dihindari lagi..

"YUKIMURA!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang dapat jelas bernama Amemiya Taiyou.

Taiyou dengan teman-temannya menghampiri sesosok anak yang mereka kenal dengan nama Yukimura Hyouga, teman yang menurut mereka adalah anak yang baik dan siap membantu temannya yang lain. Dan sekarang temannya itu tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan berbalut luka yang cukup parah dan darah segar yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Yukimura Hyouga seorang anak yang tadi tertabrak mobil atau tepatnya truk besar.

"Mengapa... Mengapa.. Mengapa!?" teriak Taiyou bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang ia keluarkan untuk apa? Percuma saja sebetulnya kalau dia menangis..

"Hiks... Aku..belum minta maaf kepadanya." kata Kariya yang mengusap air matanya.

Keadaan yang sebelumnya ceria ramai dan senang sekarang menjadi duka, sedih dan tidak bisa dapat di katakan lagi.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit terdekat sekarang, aku masih dapat mendengar denyut jantungnya." kata Kyousuke yang mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Yukimura kembali setelah mendengar denyut jantung Yukimura.

"HAI!" itulah kata yang bisa teman-temannya ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ambulan datang untuk membawa Yukimura ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Taiyou, berdoalah dan tolong kamu jangan menangis. Menangis itu tidak ada gunanya." kata Kyousuke yang membisikan pelan ke anak berambut oranye yang sekarang terdiam lesu.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit

.

.

.

**(Taiyou POV)**

Mengapa? mengapa? mengapa harus dia.. Mengapa harus orang yang baik hati seperti dialah yang harus pergi...

Kami-sama tolong jawab aku, mengapa harus dia yang pergi.. mengapa harus dia yang tertimpa musibah seperti ini? mengapa tidak aku saja yang pergi karena pernah merasa iri kepada temanku sendiri.

Mengapa harus anak baik? Mengapa harus anak yang tak berdosa seperti dia yang harus pergi? Dia baik kepadaku, kepada teman-teman, kepada yang lainnya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang jahat, dia juga tidak pernah iri atau benci kepada orang lain. Dia anak baik-baik atau yang paling baik yang selama ini aku kenal.

Kami-sama apakah kamu ingin menghukumku? Apakah ini termasuk hukumanmu yang mengambil orang yang paling aku sayang?

"Taiyou, apa kamu tidak apa-apa menemani Yukimura di sini sendiri?" tanya Fey yang terakhir ingin pulang, aku disini hanya bersama Fey dan Yukimura. Maksudku diruangan ini.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku juga ingin balas budi karena dia telah menemaniku semalaman waktu kakiku belum sembuh." kataku yang tersenyum manis kepada Fey yang lalu pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini bersama Yukimura.

'Kami-sama jika aku dapat menukarkan jiwaku.. Aku akan tukarkan hanya demi Yukimura seorang, aku tahu itu mustahil. Tetapi, jika bisa aku ingin melakukannya..' kataku didalam hati sambil membelai tangan Yukimura yang menurutku kulitnya itu lembut.

Sekarang kepalanya di perban dan hanya mukanya yang luka dengan perban-perban luka. Kata dokter dia gegar otak atau semacamya.. Yukimura, aku ingin kembali melihat mukamu yang seperti dulu tidak berbalut perban seperti sekarang.

Aku ingin sekali.. Aku ingin.. EH? Aku menangis lagi.. apa boleh buat, rasanya hatiku ini pedih, sakit, dan sedih... Sudah malam ya, Oyasumi Yukimura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taiyou..Taiyou.. Taiyou, bisa kamu bantu aku?" tanya seseorang yang membangunkanku tunggu sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan suara ini..

"Eh, Yukimura kamu sudah siuman?" tanyaku kembali kepada Yukimura, dan senyumku sekarang kian mengembang. Tapi..

"Iya, Taiyou bisakah kamu menelpon Kishibe aku ingin berbicara kepadanya." kata Yukimura dengan suara yang menurutku itu.. AH lupakan, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Baiklah.." kataku yang segera mengambil handphoneku lalu menelpon Kishibe.

"_Hallo, disini Kishibe.. Ada apa Taiyou?" _tanya Kishibe dari seberang sana dan aku memegang handphoneku dan mendekatkannya ke telinga Yukimura.

"Hallo.. Kishibe, ini aku Yukimura. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu." kata Yukimura yang sepertinya sebentar lagi dia tak dapat berbicara, karena suaranya serak.

"_Ah.. Yukimura, ada apa?" _tanya Kishibe kepada Yukimura.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini atas pengertianmu.. Sampai jumpa." itulah yang dikatakan Yukimura yang membuatku kaget, dan akhirnya sambungan terputus. _tuut tuuut_

Yukimura menangis, apa dia tidak sanggup?

"Yukimura.." kataku memanggil namanya dia menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan yang berartikan selamat tinggal atau..

"Taiyou terima kasih karena kamu telah menemaniku, mau menjadi temanku dan lainnya. Tolong bilang ke teman-teman yang lain juga.. bahwa...a..aku..akan pergi.. Sel..Selam...selamat ting... gal." kata Yukimura yang langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya dikasur itu. Pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat sama sekali.. SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN AKU LIHAT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu, tetapi ingatan itu masih saja ada di benakku.

"Huuuweee... Yuki..Yukimura.. Huweee.." tangis Tenma yang sama halnya denganku dan teman-teman atas kematian Yukimura itu sangat membekas di hati kami. Kebaikannya.. Dan senyumnya yang terkenal manis dan tanpa dosa itu telah lenyap dengan beriringannya waktu.

Fubuki-san juga sedih tetapi dia tidak menangis alasannya adalah..

"Aku tahu, Yukimura itu anak yang baik.. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan menangisinya, karena tidak ada gunanya. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih di atas sana." itulah yang dikatakan oleh Fubuki-san waktu pemakaman Yukimura.

Kishibe semenjak itu sifatnya jadi terbuka dengan teman-teman, dan selalu melontarkan senyum yang hampir menyerupai senyum Yukimura.

Hah.. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, dan aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Jika Yukimura tidak ada, bukan berarti dia akan hilang sepenuhnya. Dan aku yakin Kami-sama pasti sudah memberikan tempat yang tepat untuk Yukimura.

Dia atas sana, jauh diatas sana.. Menerawang langit-langit yang berlapis-lapis, langit biru yang indah. Dan aku yakin pasti Yukimura akan senantiasa memperhatikan kami semua dari atas sana.

Dan pasti akan ada anak seumuran aku dan teman-teman yang baik juga selain Yukimura, tetapi.. Bagi kami semua Yukimura tidak akan tergantikan.

Kami-sama aku mohon sekali lagi, berikanlah Yukimura tempat yang terbaik untuknya. Sayonara Yukimura..

"Hoi, Taiyou! Ayo cepat nanti keburu masuk!" teriak Tenma yang melambaikan tangannya. Baiklah mulai detik ini juga aku akan berubah sepenuhnya..

"Baiklah!" teriakku untuk menjawab teriakan Tenma. Dan hari-hari kami pasti akan kembali seperti semula.. 'Benarkan Yukimura' senyumku ke atas langit sana...

**The End**

**Nanda : **huuweee... Hallo, minna Untuk penutupan fic ini. Yang menurut saya tidak berkenan di hati ini, dan pasti menurut kalian berbeda-beda bukan.. Mohon reviewnya nyo~ :3


End file.
